


魔兵器：臣服之链（维吉尔x但丁）

by NoGlory



Category: Devil May Cry, devil may cry DMC - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Cage, Dante - devil May cry, M/M, Rape, Torture, Vergil - devil may cry, non-con, 但丁, 囚禁, 折磨, 捆绑, 笼子, 维吉尔 - Freeform, 维吉尔/但丁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 09:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGlory/pseuds/NoGlory
Summary: 维吉尔决定将但丁永远囚禁在自己身边，完全占有他。含虐待，sm，囚禁等元素，比较黑暗。





	魔兵器：臣服之链（维吉尔x但丁）

魔兵器：臣服之链

在一个被遗弃的庄园中，破旧的卧室里挂着残破的全家福画像，而画中的两个一摸一样的男孩已经长成大人，在这个画像之下上演着不堪的一幕。

缠绕着强大符文的锁链将但丁的手腕结实地捆在身后，体内的恶魔力量被这些符文吸收，吸收了半魔力量的锁链变得更加牢不可破。一个同样材料的项圈紧贴修长的脖子，连着项圈的链条在另一个男人手中掌握着，时不时的猛拉造成窒息与疼痛。脱力的喘息声夹杂着细碎模糊的拒绝的字眼，荷尔蒙让语调变得像甜腻的歌声。

但丁全身光溜着，除了血迹，不明的白色液体还有下体纯白色的阴毛。“维吉尔，放了我，不要。”修长的腰线在名为维吉尔的男人身下扭动，这个有着和身下欺压的人一样的面孔的男人冷笑着，在但丁敏感的耳廓吹息，冷酷的嘲讽羞辱混着温热的呼吸让挣扎着的男人脸红到了耳根。不同于像被束缚的野兽一样的赤裸状态，维吉尔依然穿着他那整齐干净的上衣,蓝色的大衣不起一丝皱褶，只有下半身是赤裸的，裤子和皮带整齐地叠好放在旁边上面垫着阎魔刀。“看看你这淫乱的样子，啊～，画像中爸爸妈妈也在看呢，再叫一个，让他们知道你是个多么听话的好的孩子。”维吉尔轻轻揉搓着但丁的两个乳头加深他的难堪。

“维吉尔！我要杀了你，我发誓要杀了你！”猛地拉紧天鹅颈上的项圈，但丁无法呼吸，缺氧让脸更加红了。“叫我主人，我的宠物，你不配直呼我姓名。”放松锁链让但丁有喘息的机会。很久未修剪的白发散乱地和着汗水贴在脸上有些痒痒的。“我不该相信你从魔界回来还是你自己，我不该使用你带给我的狗屁魔兵器。”维吉尔高傲地将完美的发型上几丝垂下的发丝撩向后面。仰头鄙视身下的双胞胎弟弟。挪了挪坐在但丁平坦小腹上的屁股，在盆骨的凸起上找了个更舒服的位置。“我在魔界中找到了真实的自己，我再也不会背叛自己的欲望了。”维吉尔吻上了身下尤物愤怒与不甘的喘息，紧贴着弟弟的嘴唇接着耻笑道“操，宠物，你真是太骚了，我居然忍了那么多年没有上了你。”“维吉尔！你啊啊啊！”泛红的肉体痛苦地扭动起来，维吉尔把电动阴茎的遥控举在但丁眼前，带着皮手套的拇指玩味地围绕着档位按钮。“啊～这才是倒数第三档，宠物。看得出你喜欢，不过还是要慢慢来不是吗？”款式讲究的皮手套扶上挂着口水的脸，拇指将沾在嘴角的口水轻轻涂抹。“维吉尔，放开我，这个城市就要被恶魔之树吞噬了，数以万计的人都会死的，让我去救他们，我答应你完成后我会回来的...”“我不在乎。”维吉尔简短地打断了他的话，一只手勒马一样拉住了连着脖子的锁链，若有所思地看着另一只手在食指和拇指间揉搓着先前粘上的但丁的口水，晶莹的液体被皮质渐渐吸收。“宠物，我觉得有点无聊了，另外你对人类的关心惹恼我了，你总是这样让人火大，像昨天一样用点小道具助兴吧。”

男子将锁链随意丢在胯下人雕塑一般的腹肌上，优雅地地起身，向他的武器走去。“维吉尔！停下！不要这么做！这个该死的锁链会吸收魔力！我的愈合变得越来越慢了。你再像昨天那样戳我，我真的会死在这里的！”维吉尔回头，嘴角勾勒出平滑的弧线。有仪式感地拿起了阎魔刀，以非常标准的动作拔出了刀刃。举着刀慢慢逼近地上的裸体，但丁恐惧地向后退缩，后庭外边拖着五六根彩色的电线，那是维吉尔用来折磨他的跳蛋等性虐道具。放在腹部的铁链掉在了陈旧的地板上，维吉尔黑色的皮靴踩上了铁链阻止他继续移动，另一只皮靴踩钢丝一样也踩在锁链上。一步步向前走。然后一脚跺在离项圈只有十厘米的位置。手被反绑，跪着的但丁的脸快贴到维吉尔擦的锃亮的鞋面上了，清楚嗅到松香味的鞋油。“维吉尔，不要这么做，至少，不要在父母的卧室里。”夕阳将两人的投影拉长在斑驳的地面。但丁不用看也知道此时利刃已经悬在自己毫无防备的背部，只希望这次维吉尔对准的不是心脏。“啊啊啊啊！”先是飞溅的血流的潮湿温润，之后是炸裂的疼痛。维吉尔还觉得不够，又在腰处来了两刀，但丁感觉到肾脏似乎被贯穿了。“停下！我的自愈..这几天...开始变慢了...伤害太快了，我...我会.....啊啊啊啊！”一刀扎在了敏感的脚心上，将其定在了地板上。

一阵咳嗽，血从但丁的嘴里流出，混着唾液流到维吉尔的鞋面上。“真恶心。”维吉尔将鞋面在但丁的三角肌上擦了擦。被伤了重要脏器的但丁发着颤，用残存的魔力修复着致命损害。因为挣扎过度，手腕和脖颈已经被锁链磨的血肉模糊。满身是血躲闪着自己的但丁让维吉尔又硬了，一边吮吸但丁脖子上的血，一边狠狠地操着他，坚硬的下体将后庭中还在震动的道具推向更深处。维吉尔顾不上干净的衣着和完美的发型，任他们沾满了手足的鲜血。“你是我的，你是我的，永远是我的。”维吉尔咬着但丁的耳朵和脖子不停重复着。

维吉尔甚至以魔人化的状态操弄弟弟，当但丁缺乏反应的时候贯穿胸膛或大腿的阎魔刀总能让他再次叫出来，甚至哭出来。完事后已经是明月当空，维吉尔将正在缓慢恢复的但丁困在一个工艺精湛的金属牢笼中。这个牢笼是一个专门囚禁恶魔的魔兵器，顶角装饰着金色恶魔头颅。装进去的恶魔根本无法从内部打开，牢笼大小可以随拥有者的意愿改变。

看来维吉尔并不想让但丁好受，这个笼子内部只有可怜的一立方米多，身高190的但丁像在柜子里被挤成一团的毛绒玩具，难受地蜷缩在里面，一点可动的空间都没有。“该死的维吉尔，你能控制这鬼东西的大小吧？我的脖子快断了，你这畜生！至少让我躺一下啊，啊啊啊啊，不要！快停下！唔！”笼子随维吉尔的意愿开始继续缩小，但丁死死顶着正在缩小的笼子，感觉自己要被挤成肉饼。“我的宠物，真的是怎么教你都不会呢，难怪从小父母都说我比你聪明”维吉尔优雅地用阎魔剑剑柄敲了敲笼子，像马戏团驯兽师一样。“我让你叫我什么来着？”但丁清楚的认识到就算自己脱臼骨折了，头被挤烂了，也换不来哥哥的怜惜，这个变态只会觉得这很有趣。“维吉尔！哥哥！停下，我错了！我的肩膀！啊啊啊！”维吉尔理了理领子“还是不够。”但丁已经感觉肋骨上的压迫在加剧，肩膀似乎下一秒就要脱臼了，自己最终会像肉酱一样从笼子的缝隙中被挤出来的。“主人！我错了！主人！主人！住手！！”终于可怕的压迫停下来了，但丁一头冷汗穿着气。“这才对嘛，你其实是挺聪明的，我也许应该奖励你，奖励你什么呢？一个披萨？在没有被毁坏的餐厅里应该能买到？我也要去一下干洗店了。”牢笼开始回到当初的大小。但丁舒了一口气，他从被变态哥哥诓骗戴上了锁链魔兵器并囚禁在这里已经有半个多月了。期间这个畜生除了精液什么都没有喂他，连一滴水都没有，自己完全靠着越用越少的魔力过活。期间还当着自己的面吃披萨，他总是知道怎么样带来痛苦。

果然是这样，这个畜生！败类！但丁在心里怒吼。晨光中维吉尔优雅地喝着葡萄酒，吃着金枪鱼三明治。还温热的披萨放在笼子外但丁刚好够不着的位置。维吉尔端坐在母亲的化妆桌前的椅子上，欣赏着但丁想要用脚将披萨盒勾过来却又顶到了更远的地方的窘态，摇晃着红酒时不时抿一口。闻着披萨诱人的香味，但丁的肚子开始咕噜噜的叫。笼中的猎魔人开始对维吉尔叫骂，形容着他会如何将他碎尸万段，然后煮熟了撒上胡椒粉做成散装恶魔饲料。

不知道是但丁对恶魔饲料制作工艺的详细说明还是在笼子中无助叫嚣的肉体，让端坐的人快速抚过自己裆部。这个动作被但丁察觉到了，维吉尔放下红酒开始一边逼近但丁一边解开精致的纽扣。笼中的尤物像受惊的小动物一样，尽力蜷缩“ 操！不要再来了，维吉尔！你为什么这么做！放了我！维吉尔！你还要关我多久？”手从笼子缝隙中伸入，沾着金枪鱼味道的拇指摸了两下薄唇后，伸了进去，但丁在逼仄的空间中无处可躲，任由自己的舌头被来回翻弄，饥饿的他不自觉的吮了吮带着食物味道的指头。“我要把你永远锁在我身边，我拥有你，你是我的。”瞥见维吉尔另一只手开始解开皮带，但丁知道难熬的一天又开始了。


End file.
